grand_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Powerlevel System
This is a system that allows player to hire a fully geared Paladin during war operations at any level, giving the following uses: # Being able to S rank at any level # Being able to run any combination of 4 units because of the strength of the hire # Being able to rush to Level 99 (no longer is field:xp rerolling at the hire screen necessary) # Being able to focus on skill farming since your units don't have to fight much # Being able to avoid the need to farm gold for war (healing items, alcohol, etc) This allows new players a very smooth leveling experience with little frustration. It also allows veterans the option to create a new account or troops and powerlevel for additional detachments. Quick Notes Before performing this leveling technique, you may want to think about completing the campaign quests. Unlike other quests, the campaign does not scale with the players level. Attempting the campaign after reaching level 99 may ruin the experience and remove any challenges, as all the enemies are severely underleveled. Consider using a different troop if you wish. The System The system is complete but can be improved with additional volunteers. The details are as follows. You go to Base > Information > Search and enter the details of the paladin at your level bracket. For example, if you're a new player, you'll be level 3-4 after the tutorial (first 2 missions). Enter Search Tag: Seravi (Note: Case-sensitive). Follow the player and you will always have the paladin in your war hire screen. When your average level is 14 or you have a single unit of 19, you can unfollow Seravi and follow Bleu. This will increase your leveling speed. All the paladins have the following abilities: # STR/AGL/VIT and the strongest crafted weapon and DPS accessories (the first one L8 is missing some STR) # Forced Entry so you can move enemies from the top/bottom to middle for your Over Spin combos # Speed Zone so you can get 30% move # Field Skill: Experience so you get 300% XP without the need to camp in hire screen # Support Skill: Recon Support so you can detect traps # Support Skill: Long Run so you run farther # Support Skill: Uniform Blow so you don't have to try and position your attacks. Generally speaking, during first few levels the power gap is not as strong as it could be because the STR boost is percentage based. Around the 3rd paladin you should be able to one hit KO most units. The general combo is run up, move them to mid, poke > overspin (last attack). Fiel Powerlevel System Start of game - Tutorial ends at level 4. You can hire Seravi immediately as hires have +5 level range. * Level 8 - Seravi // Tag = "Seravi" * Level 19 - Bleu // Tag = Bleu // Squad name = Swordians // Team name = Berselius // Leader unit = Qing Long * Level 30 - Nifu // Squad Leader = Nifu // Tag = NotBleu * Level 51 - Pizzapazzo. // Captain = Roby // Squad name = Assassins (search Roby and follow Assassins. It should be the S-ranked one.) * Level 75 - Tag = Bleu75 (Yes. This is Bleu's Alt. Thank you Bleu for helping to fill the L75 bracket) * Level 99 - Satorin // Comment = Fiel the Cute * Level 99 - XenoTrigger // Tag = Spank Fiel's system is more or less complete, with different hires for each level brackets. Endgame Paladin System Used to help Level 99 players grind new Level 1's for skills or for their own war clearing * Magion - Captain = Drin // Search tag = Anxiety // Squad Name: Lunaris * Fiel - Comment = "Fiel the Cute" * Landerth - Level 99 // Tag = Ponies // Squad Name = Equestria // Captain: Cyron * Valkyr - Squad Name = Octavians // Captain = Eiago // Paladin name = Stephen How to use Fiel's Powelevel System Step 1: After the first 2 tutorial battles. You will be around level 3-4. Do the following # Join fiel # Follow Seravi (Case-sensitive) # Find a front that's either just starting (small) or less than 10min (medium) or 20min (large) # Enter, pick Seravi as hire (and any other 2nd hire) # Arrange their Invasion Formation Step 2: Seravi has a simple and smooth combo. He Speed Zones, runs up, pulls out enemy to mid, pokes > spins. If he gets this off, even if he gets hit he will grit. If you can hit anything nearby he will assist. # If you need to, just retreat # If you wipe, no big deal. Restart in 60s with full morale Step 3: As long as you get a handful of wins, you will be able to maintain 300% XP with Experience. As can be seen, we did 9 wins and got 5k gold. Its a good system and the gold increase will only rise as you level up. Once you hit Level 14 average, it's time to move to the next paladin! Category:Community